Blame Game
by dani.cali.1
Summary: Pretty Little Liars A/U story of Emily and Maya.
1. Chapter 1

Maya enters the local YMCA to shoot some hoops with her cousin Nate and some of his friends. Maya is very athletic and can play ball better than some of the guys which is way Nate brought her along to play a quick match up at the gym. Good game guys say Maya to Nate and his friends. Good game to you Nate responds, "You were killing them with that sweet crossover of yours" as they all laugh.

Maya walks over to the bleachers to get her PowerAde, as she sits down to catch her breath she notices a beautiful girl shooting hoops. Her eyes examine the brunette's seemingly perfect body; whoa she is HOT Maya says to herself, I'm not into chicks but she can definitely get it.

Hello Maya, earth to Maya Nate says trying to get his cousins attention. "Oh I'm sorry" yea you were lost in translation over there, are you ready to go?" Yes I'm ready, I need to get out of these sweaty clothes and shower. Before she leaves she glances over at the brunette.

_2 weeks later…_

Maya has been coming to the YMCA almost every day to see if she will run into the mysterious brunette from before but with no success so far, she starts dribbling the basketball in frustration.

"Come on Spencer can you just come with me to the gym for a little while I need to practice my 3 pointers" says Emily desperately wanting at least one of her friends to keep her company. "I can't Em sorry I have to study for AP Chem, ask Aria or Hanna." I did, Hanna's not the gym type and Arias having dinner with Ezra." Well I guess you're on your own… sorry". "No problem its ok."

Emily enters the gym of the YMCA surprisingly no one is except for a hot brunette working her skills on the court. Emily sits her bag on the bleachers feeling a little imitated she walks to the other side of the court to practice her long range shooting.

Maya turns her head to see who was shooting hoops behind. Her heart starts racing as she finally realize it's the hot chick she has been literally stalking the pass weeks. Oh my god she is so fucking gorgeous while watching Emily shoot. Maya being the one to never back down from any challenge she sets upon herself, she walks over to the other side of the court to introduce herself to Emily.

"Hey, my name is Maya. I wanted to say hello since it's just you and me here as a warm smiles creeps on her face. "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Emily." "Nice to meet you too, um would you like to play a one on one?" Sure Emily tells Maya, feeling surprised by the invitation. "Ok let's play up to 10 cool."

Both girls set on the bleachers to catch their breath after playing three games. "Good game, you kicked my ass the last game laughs Emily. "Hey you weren't bad at all" Maya tells Emily as she takes a sip of her PowerAde. "So how long have you been coming here to play ball" I come here every once in a while to play with my cousin. I usually go to The Cage but it's shut down for now" Maya explains to Emily.

"You're a really good basketball player" Emily tells Maya as she grabs her bag to go. Thanks so are you too, I mean I didn't play three games back to back by myself." Yea your right well I have to get home, I'll see you around." Ok bye. She is so hot Maya tells herself as she checks Emily out as she leaves the gym. Mission to self: I'm going to get her number.

While lying in bed that night Emily couldn't help but think about the mysterious girl from the gym, Maya. As Emily recalls her time at the gym she now remembers the same girl who she thought was staring at her before a couple of weeks ago. As Emily thought about it she definitely remembered catching her eyes every so often but didn't think much about it.

The following Thursday at the YMCA, Emily ran into Maya in the hallway. Hey Maya utters Emily eagerly, surprising herself because she is usually a reserved person who doesn't go out of her way to be the first one to speak. "Hey Emily, surprise to see you here" Maya says while looking Emily up and down trying not to be too obvious. "Would you like to play a one on one?" "Sure."

Maya hits a three point jumper over Emily, "damn it" mutters Emily. "22 – 18, good game Emily, you almost won" as she laughs. "Yea I almost won, says Emily as she cracks a smile bouncing the ball back at Maya. While playing against each other, Emily noticed that Maya is very athletic and competitive; something that really turns her on. Would you like a PowerAde I have an extra one, "sure thanks" as Emily takes it and drink.

"How long have you been playing basketball, Maya?" "since I was little, I was the type of girl who was into sports well I guess you can say tom boy but I'm really girly outside of playing ball" as both girls laughs. "Um yea that's pretty much me too, out of all my friends I'm the only sporty one I love basketball and swimming so I guess we have something in common." While getting her bag together Maya ponders the idea to ask for Emily's number. There's nothing strange about asking for another girls number she tells herself.

"Well I have to get going; I'll see you around Maya."" Hey Emily before you leave um lets exchange numbers…. just in case you wanna play a one on one game you know" Maya explains nervously. " yea sure that's not a problem" as they both exchange cells. "So ok I'll see later Em." Emily stops dead in her tracks because it caught her off guard that Maya called her Em, only her parents and friends call her that. "ok see you later". Did she really just call me Em? It's something about this girl, I can't believe she called me Em as if she knows me.

Please review and give your honest opinion plz and also im looking for beta readers interested in assisting me. Please guys have patience, this is something very knew to me and i wanted to challenge myself on how good of a story i can write.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a long weekend to Maya it seems its Sunday evening and a holiday on Monday so Maya is stuck in the house alone. Her mom is out of town on business. It's only been a couple of days since the last time Maya saw Emily.

Maya attempting to stay busy in order to stop thinking about Emily but with no success she begins to feel hopeless.

_Why is she in my head, I shouldn't be thinking about her like this – I don't even know her and plus I'm not gay. I mean I have sexual experiences with girls but that was all it was._

Sitting on her bed she looks at her phone to read a text, she disappointedly shakes her head. Why is this boy still texting me she ponders when is he gonna get a blue's clue?

**Unknown: Sup Maya? Wanna come through**

**Maya: No thank you. I thought I told you to stop texting me; im not interested. I deleted your number out of my phone for a reason.**

**Unknown: WOW! You still on that, I thought we were cool.**

**Maya: Why would you think we were cool Marcus? Remember what went down the last time we were together? You lied to me and not only that you never informed me you had a girlfriend and the whole time you were telling me I was your girl.**

**Unknown: you still mad about that? Just come by and I'll make it up to like old times remember ;-)**

**Maya: Please stop texting my phone. There will never be a you and me ever again!**

Needing to get have some kind of interaction with the brunette she builds up the courage to send her a text. She nervously types…

**Maya: HEY Emily what's up? It's Maya!**

_Minutes later…_

**Emily: Hey Maya. How are you?**

**Maya: Bored… Home alone with nothing to do. Wanna hang out for a while; we can watch a movie or something?**

**Emily: Looks like you're in luck****. I'm staying at my friend Hanna's so I can slip out for some for a while. What's your address?**

**Maya: 125 S. lake shore**

**Emily: Ok you don't stay too far from here. I'm gonna change clothes and be on my way… call you when im on my way.**

**Maya: ok see you soon ;-) **

Hanna staring suspiciously at Emily asks who are you texting that has you grinning from ear to ear. Is it Ben?" "Ugh, no." "Then who are you texting?" "Just a friend Hanna", Emily answers defensively.

"Listen Im going to step out for a couple of hours ok." Emily informs Hanna as she picks out some clothes to wear. "Ok its fine with me just let me know when you're on your way back. I don't want to be worried."

Maya puts her phone on the charger and begins to tidy up her room smiling from ear to ear. Before she changes her clothes she carefully selects at least five dvd's that she just brought and placed them on her bed. Her phone beeps.

**Emily: Be there in 5**

While walking to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for her crush's arrival, the bell rings. Maya opens the door to see the most gorgeous girl she has ever laid eyes on before.

Nasty naughty thoughts run wildly in her mind for about 5 seconds before she is interrupted by Emily's voice. "Hey Maya" she says walking inside.

"Wow you have very beautiful home, all the times I rode pass here I often wondered who live in this big house" Emily says in amazement.

"Thank you Emily, that was very nice of you." "You look very pretty". "Thank you and so do you… you look pretty as well" says Emily slowly not too accustomed with receiving compliments from another female.

Maya walks over to the fridge for refreshments, "would you like pop or juice Em?" Emily

_God she is hot_ Emily distracted by Mayas nice ass sending tingling sensations through her body. Maya feeling Emily's eyes on her, "Emily" Maya says attempting to get her attention.

"Oh Im sorry I'll take a Pepsi".

"Well we can go upstairs to my room; I have a very good collection of movies we can choose from."

Both girls relax on the bed, they pick The Bourne Ultimatum to watch.

"Thanks for coming and keeping me company" Maya says while unintentionally caressing Emily's right hand.

"I'm sorry" she says I didn't mean to – "it's ok Maya" Emily interrupts feeling funny sensations in her center now.

They eat Garrets popcorn. Every once in a while they quickly still glances at each other.

_She is so fucking hot_ Emily thinks to herself while watching Maya take a sip from her Pepsi and lick her lips, she can see Emily looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"So Emily tell me about yourself, how old are you?" I'm 16, well almost 17 my birthday is in a couple of weeks on the 17th.

Maya totally shocked by Emily's response, "Are you serious!? You're a Scorpio just like me" with a smile on face and excitement in her voice "and totally young too".

"I'm young! well how old are you?" Emily asks turning her body to face Maya.

"I just turned 18 on November 3rd." "Ok so we are both Scorpios."

Emily repeats beaming totally intrigued by her fellow scorpion, wants to know more. "So you're a senior right?". "Yup, I go to St. Mary. What school do you go to Lincoln High right". "Yes I do".

Maya and Emily not interested in the movie are now talking as if they have known each other for months… even years.

Emily looks at her phone unaware of the time. "I didn't know it was this late I need to get going before my friend becomes worried." "Ok that's understandable."

Maya and Emily walk to the front door. "It was nice getting to know you Emily".

"Same here. I didn't realize how much we have in common."

The room becomes silent; both girls look at each other nervously. Out of the blue Emily feels sweet tasting lips on her mouth. Half shocked and aroused she opens her mouth and invites Maya's tongue in.

They begin to make out passionately and heavy. Emily pulls Maya closer to her body and Maya glides her hands around Emily's nice round little ass; coping a feel.

Emily breaks the make out session because her panties are getting wetter by the second. "Whoa" Emily breathes heavily.

"You have to go", "I have to go" both girls mutter in unison. "Bye" Maya closes the door and heads back upstairs, smiling and shaking her head.

_I'm gonna make her mine._

"Where were you, getting some late night action from Ben." "I wasn't with Brad" Emily explains disappointed that Hanna was awake.

She was hoping to avoid any questions about her whereabouts. Not that she didn't want Hanna to know, she just didn't know what to say to her.

"Listen I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed Hanna" ready to get out of her moist underwear.

How can a girl get me so wet she wonders undressing and getting into the shower.

Emily restless in bed decides to text the one person she can't get off her mind.

Emily: It was nice spending time with you and getting to know you. I would like to know more though ;-)

Maya: Same here. Maybe we can hang out again. Maybe this upcoming week?

Lying in bed listening to Ginuwine on her mp3 player, she smiles reading Emily's last text.

Emily: That's fine with me. Just let me know when and where! gn

She puts her phone on the charger and begins to fantasize. Feeling aroused she starts to masturbate to the visions of Emily in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

Hey guys! here is a special gift: a extra chapter. Read and let me know how you feel about it. I like honest reviews so dont be afraid to comment.

* * *

Ch. 3 pt. 1

"Emily! Emily wake up!" says Hanna Monday morning shaking her friend. "What Hanna I'm Sleep! The brunette responds feeling cranky because she was just woken up from a sex dream about Maya.

"Sorry to wake you up, but you were moaning in your sleep." "Sorry". Emily feeling embarrassed, her checks turning red, hoping Hanna hasn't noticed.

_Oh God please don't let her ask who I was dreaming about._

"Did you have a sex dream or something?" Hanna asks on ten ready to have girl talk. "No Han, I wasn't dreaming about no one… it's just something that I do in my sleep that is all." "Ok if you say so" Hanna says backing down from the questions.

Both girls sit in the living room watching reruns of Laguna Beach and eating cold cereal. "So Emily what do you want to do today, so glad there was no school." "I know right thank God! Let's hit up Spencer and Aria to see if they want to grab a coffee or something." "Good idea Ems."

All four girls meet up at the local coffee shop to catch up on the gossip and latest news. "How was everyone's weekend" says Aria. "I spent the entire weekend studying. I'm so stressed with school you guys says Spencer. "Me and Emily just relaxed and watched TV." Hanna informs the girls.

Emily felt relieved that Hanna didn't through her under the bus about her leaving and coming home almost 1 in the morning. Although it wasn't a big deal, she didn't feel like explaining to the other girls her whereabouts.

As the girls walk back to Hanna's house, Hanna pulled out a blunt and passes it to Spencer to take the honors of lighting up first. "Here Spence, you light up first you need it more." "Thanks Hanna how did you know" she says laughing feeling relived and inhales. "You're mother's at work right?" Aria asks to make sure. "Of course she is"

"Three and pass Spencer stop hogging the blunt." "My bad bitch" she says passing it to Aria while Hanna turns to MTV Jams videos. "Aw shit here is our song yall! Hanna says getting up to dance to the video "Wipe Me Down" By Lil' Boosie.

All four girls get up to dance to the song and sing along:

**_"I pull up at the club VIP gas tank on E but all drinks on me (wipe me down)  
Fresh kicks fresh white tall tee fresh NFL hat fresh BAUds wit the crease (wipe me down)"..._**

Aria passes the blunt to Emily as she does her three puffs and passes it to Hanna.

When all four girls are alone their favorite pass time is to play cards, smoke some trees, have girl talk and most of all watch music videos – rap, r&b, pop, and rock.

"Im hungry Hanna do y'all have anything to eat?" Spencer says walking over to the fridge. "Looks like someone has the munchies" Emily laughs and "I second that."

"Now you know my mom doesn't buy groceries on a regular. We can go grab a bite to eat from The Pub?" Hanna suggests. "Yea that's fine" the other three girls agreed in unison.

Before they left to go, the girls reapplied their make-up. "Hanna have you seen my lip gloss?" "The one you just brought the other day? You lost it already." She says laughing hysterically still tweaking off the weed, "You are a mess Em but I love you." "It's not funny. Damn I'm always losing my fucking lip gloss" says Emily laughing along with Hanna, Aria and Spencer. "You be tweaking Emily" says Aria.

They all put a couple drops of Visine in their eyes to hide the redness and spray each other with febreze to hide the smell caused by the weed.

After lunch all girls go their separate ways, both Hanna and Emily head back to her house. As Emily phone beeps she reads her text blushing unknowingly.

**Maya: Hey Emily. You forgot your lip gloss at my house.**

**Emily: Whats up Maya. Thank you. Girl I thought I lost it.**

**Maya: I thought you left it on purpose to give yourself a reason to come and see me. Lol jk J**

**Emily: Ha ha… you got jokes.**

**Maya: So did you want to come pick it up or did you want me to drop it off?**

**Emily: I'll come pick it up. Give me 30 minutes. J**

Emily sits on the couch while watching TV with Hanna trying to come up with a reason to leave without her friend asking too many questions. "Aye Hanna I need to make a trip to the library and then to my house to grab some more clothes ok?" "Yea see you when you get back" she says distracted by IM from Caleb. _Wow that was easy._

* * *

_To be continued...  
_

_I wrote alot for this chapter but i felt like it would be better as a pt. 1 and 2. In pt 2 you will get to see Maya and Emily hang out together again. I should be working on my discussion question but I dont feel like doing hw tonight lbs. Its a rainy night and all i wanna do is watch Grey's and Scandal. :) Hope you guys like the story so far.  
_


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Hey guys! I decided to write the rest of pt. 2 since I didn't have nothing else to do lol. Well, I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas you think I should consider don't be afraid to let me know. I don't mind... ****_Read on!_**

* * *

**Ch. 3 pt. 2**

Emily steps out of her car and rings Maya's door bell. "Hey Emily" Maya says beaming giving Emily a hug. "Hey Maya" _Damn she smells so good. Emily inhales Maya's scent falling in love. "I love this house, it is so big." "Thank you."_

"Thanks for finding my lip gloss, you're a lifesaver." "Good taste Emily; I actually have the same kind. I see you have good taste" she says playfully punching the girl on the arm.

"Soo what do you want to do Emily? Do you have to leave?" "Actually I don't but I would like to chill with you only if it's ok?" "Of course, um let's go to my room."

Although both girls haven't gotten to know each other, for some reason they feel very comfortable. This is confusing for both of them.

Maya and Emily sit on her enormous bed. "You can get comfortable Emily, take your jacket and shoes off and lay down." "Ok" says Emily getting cozy in the black girls bed.

Are we the only one's here Maya?" "Yea my mom won't be home to late and my brother is here and there." Her answer makes Emily feel more relaxed knowing that it's just the two of them in the house.

"It's just your brother and you?" "Yup my brother is 3 yrs older than me, his name Jalil." "I always wished I had an older brother growing up, it sucked being the only child."

"Awe" says Maya "I bet you're spoiled though being the only child?" "More like sheltered, my mom is a helicopter mom always hovering over me. At times I hate it cuz she is in my business and wants to know everything I'm doing."

"I can understand how that must be because we Scorpios like to have our privacy. Even though my mom isn't home at the times but when she is she can be in my business a lot too. But I do have a lot of freedom considering the fact that Mom is rarely home, so I just tell her things on a need to know basis. I mastered the art of manipulation and seduction a long time ago."

"O k" Emily states liking the girl's response.

"Hmm I guess I don't know too much about astrology." "Well in your spare time Google it and in the meantime we will do something about your mom smothering you so much ok?" "Aight that's cool" says Emily innocently. Wondering what Maya's plans are.

"Aight that's cool" mocking Emily's answer as she gets up to set the mood by putting on Keyshia Cole album Just Like You.

"I've never kissed a girl before" she says turning to face Maya. "Not that I didn't like it, don't get me wrong." Maya opens her night stand and grabs a brown blunt. "Are you ok with me smoking this?"

As Emily's eyes got big, "Sure I don't mind I like to get high too." "Wow really I thought u were so innocent." Maya takes another puff and passes the blunt to Emily she inhales holding the weed and exhales slowly.

Starting to feel buzzed from the weed, Maya begins to play with Emily's hair.

_Mmm, that feels so good. How did she know this is my weakspot omg!_

"Yea I have kissed girls before, but with you it was different more special I don't know why." "It's something about you Emily I don't know what it is but I would love to find out more about you." Maya sits up and looks Emily in eyes. Emily finding it hard to resist Maya's seductive glare she kisses Maya on the lips. "Is that ok?" she asks looking for reassurance. With no words Maya grabs Emily's face and they begin to make out avidly. Maya lays Emily down on her bed and straddle's her hips causing Emily to become horny. She moans into Maya's mouth as she caresses Maya's back and hips. The girls make out for what seem like hours and hours.

"It's getting late so I have to leave ok" she says disappointed not ready to leave Maya's bed. "Ok I'll see you later. Get home safe." Both girls hug and Maya watches Emily gets in her car and disappears down the street, she sees her mom pulling up into the driveway in her Lexis truck.

While driving back to Hanna's she gets an incoming call from Ben. Dammit! She mutters to herself. "Hey Ben" "What's up Emily I missed you this weekend. I thought you were going to come over tonight?" "I'm sorry I forgot." "Yea you always are forgetting Emily." Ben states in frustrated. "I've been trying to get some alone time with you for the past week but you keep blowing me off." "Not on purpose Ben, I'm sorry I've been very busy with school and stuff." She explains running out of excuses to tell her boyfriend. "Can you come over for a quick second? I just want to see you." Emily sighs and gives in to Ben not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Ok Ben, but I can't stay long b/c it's a school night. I'll be there in five minutes."

Emily steps out the car and rings Ben's doorbell. "Hey babe" says Ben kissing Emily on the lips and wrapping his arms around her body. "Come on lets go to my room for a sec" as he grabs her hand to follow him up the stairs.

"What you been up to Emily" he says sitting very close to her; she starts to feel anxiety come over her thinking she should've just went to Hanna's. Emily giving into Ben's temptation, she lets him kiss her neck and caress her boobs. Of course he's not interested in her answer he just wants to fuck like always.

"I've been busy with studying with the girls that's why I haven't had time to see you." Ben moves his hands down her body slowly stopping at the top of jeans ready to unbutton them. Emily pushes Ben back, "hold on do you have any condoms?" "Um yea, get it off the top of the dresser" as he takes off his shirt and jeans revealing his big hard on.

_Let me fake this so I can get home and go to sleep._

Faking has become a normal routine with Ben lately for Emily. The sex game with him was good in the beginning. He was her first. As months passed by everything he did was the same nothing new or exciting. He always like to receive but never like to give and when he did it wasn't all that which left Emily displeased with his lack of sexual maturity.

3o minutes later the couple lay in bed attempting to catch their breaths. "That was good Emily. You could've given me some head though" he says chuckling. Emily gets out of bed feeling disgusted by Ben's remark. "Why would I give you head when you don't even do me?" she smartly comments and puts her clothes on. "Listen Ben I have to go ok?" as she grabs her belongings and walks down stairs and out the door.

"Hey Hanna" she says exhaustingly. "Where you been? You look so tired Ems. Talking about you going to the library and to get some clothes" looking the brunette up and down "library my ass" she states laughing but not wanting to give her friend a hard time.

"Well my mom brought some takeout home, wanna eat? I'll make you a plate then we can go smoke these ducks from earlier then go to bed?" "ok sounds good to me" says Emily not turning down her options. "Let me get into the shower first." "I'm gonna go make our plates while you take a shower."

As both girls eat the only thing Emily could think about was Maya. Wondering should she tell Maya about Ben. Although the two girls only known each other for about a week and made out Emily couldn't help but think that their relationship can be more and she can sense that the other girl feel the same.

"Emily the duck is on you smoke before it gets too small." "Oh my bad." "You was daydreaiming" laughs Hanna. "No Im just tired."

Emily grabbed her phone to text the only one that was on her mind…Heart pacing.

**Emily: Are you up… I Hope so**

**Maya: Yup im up, im a night owl. What you doing?**

**Emily: Sitting in Hanna's room smoking ducks with her. U?**

**Maya: Burning a new mixtape.**

**Emily: Oh really what's on the playlist.**

**Maya: A mix of rap,r&b,pop and some rock.**

**Emily: I see we have something else in common ;)**

**Maya: Guess so… What are you doing Wednesday afterschool?**

**Emily: Nothing important. Why?**

**Maya: Did you wanna shoot some hoops ard 5? **

**Emily: Yea that's cool. Cant wait!**

**Maya: Parpare yourself for a ass whooping! **

**Emily: Ha ha what ever!**

**Maya: Good night honey… **

**Emily: Good night**

"Emily who are you texting?" "Just a friend." "Is this friend special cuz lately I've noticed you in your phone more than usual." "Um, not really. Listen it's late and I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." "Alright, good night Em."


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Im back with another chapter. this chapter has some interesting events happening for the characters. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

When Maya walked the halls of her high school every girl wanted her and she knew it. She was one of the popular girls that no one could resist. Although she messed around and had flings with a couple of girls, it wasn't anything serious. She didn't have a connection with either of them on a deep level that made her consider being in a relationship. Maya was confident with her sexuality, she felt as if she was the most comfortable bisexual. She was a very smart girl ranked top 5 in her grade. Needless to say her future was bright.

Being that it was Wednesday she was happy because class ended at 12:30 for seniors. Sitting in her home room she thought about going to Emily's school to meet up with her good friend Draya and maybe to see if she would secretly see Emily as well.

**Maya: Sup Dray. What time do you get out today? Im free with nothing to do.**

**Draya: Hey girlie! We are getting out at 1:00 today for some teacher thingy so I'm down for whatever.**

**Maya: Ok I will be on my way. I'll wait in the student parking lot so call me when you're coming out.**

Maya is sitting in her car waiting for her friend to come out. Out the crowd she notices a brunette who resembles Emily walking with a guy to the parking lot.

_Oh my god that is Emily… Did she just kiss him?_

Totally focused a 100% on the couple she hadn't notice Draya walk up to the car. "Maya! Get out the car" she squeals opening up the driver's door so Maya can get out.

Draya is a light skinned black with long flowing brown hair. Her body is to die for; at 17 she has a rack and ass of a woman. While attending the same school as Maya, they clicked and became friends instantly. Her transferring to Lincoln High didn't stop them from hanging out.

Hugging Draya she notices Emily looking her way, trying to avoid seeing Emily but with no luck. Both girls get into Maya's car and she drives off, she has no other choice but to drive pass Emily.

With the window down Draya yells at Emily who is now standing by her car alone, "Emily don't forget to email me the notes from this morning ok?" Maya stopping the car so her friend can talk to Emily. "Ok I'll send it when I get home is that cool?" "Yea that's fine Emily thank you. I owe you one" says Draya as Maya drives off looking at the brunette through the rearview mirror. Emily looking as the car goes by with a sad facial expression; she couldn't help but feel some sort of jealousy wishing she was in the passenger seat with Maya.

"She's sexy isn't she Maya?" Draya asks looking in the mirror to apply makeup. "Hell yea" she responds being bluntly honest. Laughing at her friend's response she jokingly mocks Maya's answer "Hell Yea." "I mean she is though" Maya remarks trying not to blush. "So do you want to go to the nail shop or mall?" she asks Draya avoiding the "Emily" conversation. "Let's go the nail shop because I need a mani and pedi ASAP!" Draya says lighting a half of blunt she had in your purse. "Looks like we are on the same page Dray" she says detouring to their favorite nail salon.

Meanwhile Emily is back at home with a lot of things on her mind. She wants to text Maya so bad but she doesn't know the right way to tell her about Ben, she know that Maya saw them together. When Emily is home with her mom she feels like she can't be herself a 100% because of her mother's old school views and restrictions that's why she loves it whenever Pam visits her dad on base. She gets to rebel and be a bad girl for once.

"Hey sweetie I didn't hear you come in. How was class today?" she asks giving her daughter a hug. "I missed you." "School was ok and I missed you too. How is dad?" "He is doing well he misses you a lot of course. He gave me a present for you." Pam goes in her bag to give Emily her gift from Wayne. Wrapped in a bow is a photo book full of pictures of Emily and her dad attached is a note.

Totally surprised by the photo book her eyes begin to water because she misses her father a lot. Whenever he was around Emily could always talk to him about anything that was bothering her. She opens the note to read it:

**Hey my baby girl. How are you? I miss you so much Emily. I hope you are staying focused on your studies. Being the strong-willed girl that you are, I know you are doing fine. Don't let nothing or no one bring you down and remember your worth is everything and if someone doesn't value it you don't need them in your life. I love you and I will see you sooner than you think. Love dad.**

After reading her dad's note, she couldn't help but get emotional at her dads words. He always knew the right things to say to her to make her feel good. "I'm going to get ready to prepare dinner sweetie before I go to work tonight. How about lasagna and Italian sausages?" "yea that sounds good. I'm gonna go to my room to work on some homework."

While in her room Emily decides to face her fears and text Maya.

**Emily: Hey Maya. Are you busy tonight it's something that I want to talk to you about?**

Waiting for her nails to dry Maya's phone beeps, looking to see who texted her she realizes it's from Emily. She elects to wait until she gets home to text her back.

10 minutes go by and Emily decides to keep her mind busy on homework while waiting for the girl to text back. She receives a disturbing text from Hanna.

**Hanna: I have something to tell you. Call me ASAP!**

Anxious to find out what information Hanna has to tell her, she quickly presses the call button. "Hey Hanna, what's up." "Emily are you and Ben still a couple?" "Yea we are. Why?" "When I was out with Mona, we saw Ben and some chick holding hands and making out at the park" she stats hating to break the news to her close friend.

"O wow really?" she says on the phone in disbelief. "Yes Emily, I'm sorry to tell you." "No thanks for telling me that's what friends are for. Listen I'll call you later ok." She ends the call to talk to Ben but he doesn't answer. Feeling her mind racing with a million thoughts, she begins to really ponder her relationship with Ben and her feelings with Maya.

_I have made out with Maya on several occasions so it wouldn't be right to be so mad at Ben. Although he has cheated in the pass we have been working on our relationship but with no success obviously. Maybe this is a sign for us to break apart._

Her phone begins to ring and it's no other than Ben. "Hey Ben." "What's up babe." "Babe, how dare you call me babe after you were hugged up kissing some random bitch." "What wait a minute who told you that?" "Does it matter who told me and it must be true since you didn't deny it." "It's not true who ever told you that were lying. They need to get their eyes checked." "Listen Ben the only one who needs to get their eyes checked are you because there will never be a future with us. It's over." She hangs up the phone feeling happy about her decision to break it off with ben.

Finally at home Maya decides to text Emily back.

**Maya: Hey Emily. What time are you talking about?**

**Emily: Is 8:30 ok for you? It's something that I want to talk to you about. Can you come to my house?**

**Maya: Yea 8:30 is ok with me, just text me your address.**

Trying to keep busy waiting for 8:30 to come, Emily decides to join her mom for dinner, and later take a shower. Her mom knocks on her bedroom door to inform her she is leaving for work. "Ok mom see you in the morning love you." "Love you Emily, make sure you lock all the doors and set the alarm before you go to bed." "Ok mom I know."

**Maya: Im outside Emily.**

**Emily: Ok Im gonna let you in.**

Emily rushes down the stairs to the front door to invite Maya inside but first stopping to look in the mirror to make sure she looks presentable. _Damn she looks so sexy how can I control myself around her. _Emily thinks to herself. "Hey Maya." "What's up Emily" she says walking inside the house "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

"We can sit on the couch; do you want something to drink?" "No im good." Sitting next to Maya, she gets everything off her chest. "Basically I wanted you to come here so I can tell you about Ben. Im pretty sure you saw us kiss in the parking lot when you were with Draya. I didn't want you to hear from anyone else but he is sort of my boyfriend well was my boyfriend. I didn't tell you right away because I didn't know what our friendship was and it's a little confusing to me; having these feelings for you." Maya looks at Emily in shock. "Yes I have feelings for you but at the same time I have this thing with Ben and I don't know how my mom would react to us."

"Look Emily I applaud you for having the courage and being totally honest with me. I'm not gonna lie and say I don't have some feelings for you too when it's obvious I do. This afternoon when I saw you kiss him I was a little jealous and confused. I can't blame you though I never asked you if you were dating anyone."

"I should've told you in the beginning that would've been the mature thing to do and I'm sorry Maya" she says cutting Maya off. "Look Emily If we are going to develop a friendship, I want you to always be honest with me and I'll do the same to you."

She tucks Emily's hair behind her ear to get a good look at her face. "The ball is in your court Emily we can be friends, or friends with benefits, it's whatever you want. I don't want to come between you and your mother or Ben besides I don't know if I want to be in a relationship at the moment being that it is my senior year in high school and college is around the corner."

"Listen I broke up with Ben today." Sitting up to look Emily in her eyes, "Are you sure you made the right decision? I don't want you to feel as if you have to break up with your man to validate spending time with me." "No breaking up with Ben had nothing to do with me and you. We have had our issues and tried to work on them with no success. My friend Hanna told me she saw him kissing another girl at the park this afternoon." "Emily I'm sorry to hear that am truly am." "Plus he was holding her hand in public as if he didn't care if he got caught."

"Maya I want to get to know you and spend time with you… in a romantic way. Can we be friends with benefits at least? I love making out with you and doing all the things we do when we are in your bedroom." Maya smiles and kisses Emily on her sweet lips. "Did u like that" she says licking her lips. Emily pulls her in for some more tongue action, "of course I loved it and I miss it." "It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks but it have only been a couple of days" she laughs feeling relieved by tonight's turnout. "Let's go to my room ok my mom won't be home until morning."

"Wow Emily your room is basically how I pictured it would be. I love the pink wallpaper and bedroom set looks really awesome." "Thank you Maya" she says motioning Maya to sit on the bed next to her. She turns on the television, "Is it something you want to watch." "No I'm good Emily. Why do you keep smiling?" she asks laughing at Emily. "Am I? I didn't notice." "Yes you are." "Well I guess I'm just happy to see you" she says looking into Maya's eyes. She grabs Emily right hand to caress it, "I'm happy to see you too, you're so pretty" and kisses Emily on the forehead. Caught in the moment Emily grabs Maya's head and begin to kiss her passionately.

Emily lies back on the bed, Maya gets on top of her and they continue to make out. Maya breaks the make out session to begin to kiss Emily's neck; she lets out a soft moan when Maya began to fondle her breast. Her hand then slipped below the material of Emily's bra. Her nipples were at full attention. She was turned on to the max and her panties began to moist. Maya moves her hand down Emily's body seeing how far she can go with the brunette; she begins to slide Emily's sweatpants off.

"Wait hold on Maya" she says breathing hard, stopping Maya's hands as her sweatpants are almost at her thighs. "I'm sorry Emily; I shouldn't have gone that far I was caught up in the moment." "No it's not that. It's just that I haven't done this with a girl before so I'm nervous." "Do you want me to continue, I don't want to rush you into doing something you might regret." "No I want you to continue" she says kissing Maya to reassure her. Maya slips her tongue into Emily's mouth and straddles her hips. Emily takes off her shirt and Maya helps her take off her red bra reveling her perfect size breast and hard nipples.

Maya begins to softly kiss her breast and suck her nipples. All of a sudden her grip tightened on Emily's nipples and she gives it a firm twist. Emily lets out a squeal from the unexpected twist.

"Let me take control and just lay back" she whispers to her. Caught in Maya's rapture Emily does exactly what she is told.

Emily was numb just laying there, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Of right and wrong was running through her. _I have never done things like this with a girl before. Why was I not protesting why could I not move? My body was saying yes. _

Maya begins where she left off, pulling Emily's sweatpants off and revealing her underwear full of wetness. "Damn you are wet as hell." "Its your fault you did that Maya" she says laughing, not feeling nervous anymore. Maya pulls down her underwear and with one lick Emily was under her spell. Moans and cries escape her mouth. She sucked on her box and began to flick her tongue across her clit. Producing more loud moans from Emily's mouth in pure pleasure.

"Oh my god it's so good." as she was burning for Maya to make her cum. She grabbed the back of Maya's head to pushing her deeper into her center. Then her body spasm, her legs gripped around Maya's head and she came right into her mouth. "Maya that was the best I ever had how did you know how to do those things with your tongue" she asks with astonishment. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you" she says climbing up the bed to kiss Emily. Emily kisses her back tasting herself on Maya's mouth for the first time ever.

"You want me to do you? It was really good, I just want to return the favor" she says climbing on top of Maya. "Wait hold on" she said laughing and reversing their position so she is now back on top of Emily. "You have never been with a girl before so how would you know what to do" as she began to kiss the brunette. "That doesn't mean I cant try it Maya." Shaking her head and licking her lips Maya gives Emily some advice. "Listen before I let you do that, how about you watch some porn videos and watch me when I do to get some tips. Got it?"

"Are you allowed to watch porn Em?" she teasingly inquires rolling off her Emily to lay beside her. "What you think my mom has parental locks on my laptop or something? I can watch whatever I want" she says trying to sound tough. "Listen my mom is working overnight; do you think your mom will let you sleep over?" Caressing Emily's brown hair she lets her know that she can spend the night with her. "The only thing is that my mom will be home at 7:00 so I will wake you up at 6:00 so you can leave." "Ok that's fine."

Both girls set their phone alarms to 6 am and begin to cuddle as Maya places her hand on Emily's hips. Emily is full of energy and in total disbelief of tonight's events with Maya. She decides to see if Maya is up for a round two. "Maya are you sleep." "No why?" "Can we do that again? Only if you really want to though." Maya eagerly reply's "Emily, its ok to be proud to ask you don't have to be shy about it if you want it. Besides I'm not gonna turn you down anyway" she tells her laughing and easing down Emily's body to face her box creating déjà vu all over again.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I hope you guys continue to read the story. I have changed a couple of things so I hope y'all are not mad about that. I'm open to reviews, ideas and suggestions.

* * *

Ch. 5

_A week later…_

"Hey what's up girls" Emily greets her group of friends. "Hey Em" they all reply. "I'm so happy its lunch you guys, I haven't eaten all day" says Aria taking a bite of her banana. "I heard bananas are a good thing to eat if you like to masturbate a lot" Hanna informs the girls. Aria, Emily, and Spencer looks up at her with clueless eyes. "Who told you that silly information Hanna", Spencer asks taking a sip of her bottle water. "Caleb told me that bananas have a lot of potassium which is good for your hands because they won't get exhausted so quickly. I mean, I don't know how true it is, I'm just saying" she says shrugging her shoulders. Spencer looks at her with disbelief and utters, "Your actually right bananas are great at protecting against muscle's cramps."

"Emily how are you feeling since the whole situation with Ben happened?" Aria asks changing the subject. "I'm good actually, I feel better than ever." "Yes you do look better", Spencer takes a gulp of her coffee, "for some reason you have a glow Em I guess the break up did you well." "Well I'll take that as a compliment" Emily flips her hair behind her shoulder. "Now that I think about it that explains his low performing sex drive. He couldn't last 15 minutes." The three girls laugh hysterically at Emily's comment. "Wow Emily, I never thought in a million years I would hear something like that come out of your mouth" says Spencer. "Hey I'm just being honest, I'm glad we're not together anymore. I feel free and happier.

"What are your plans for your birthday this Friday?" Aria takes out her lip gloss to apply "are you excited about turning 17." "My dad is coming back for the day so we all will go out to dinner and a movie that evening." "Well Saturday since it's your birthday and Noel is throwing a party we wanted to know if you would like to go?" "Yea that sounds fun Hanna, I'm game. I'll see you guys after school, I need to go to the lab, and I have to meet with my group to work on our project." "Ok see you later."

While walking to the Lab, Emily takes out her phone to text Maya.

**Emily: Hey Maya, what are you doing after school?**

* * *

"Ok girls if you need any help with your research papers come see me after advisory ends at 1:00. No loud music on the laptop Maya" says her advisory teacher, Mr. McCain sternly.

_Geez it's not that loud, he gets on my nerves sometimes._

"Hey Maya did you bring any magazines today?" a blonde girl name sits next to her. "Yea I brought some Ashlen", Maya goes in her bag and gives a Cosmo issue to her. "After her can I read your Cosmo?" asks a black girl with dark brown skin. "I have a Seventeen magazine that you can read Christina, here you go." In her senior class Maya was the girl who everyone came to when they needed music and magazines.

"What's been going on Maya, I missed you this weekend I thought you were attending Noel's party. Christina frantically flips through the pages of the Seventeen mag, "Draya was there too I for sure thought you were going to come with her." "I was supposed to go to the party with her, but I wasn't feeling well. I heard the party was jumping." "Yes it was and it was a lot of people there too."

"Figures Noel is acquainted with everyone it seems." "Hey didn't you guys used to hook up or at least there were a lot of rumors going on about you two." "I've heard that before too" Ashlen adds. "No I never hooked up with him before, we rolled tight because we did a lot of smoking and partying together. That's about it. Are you guys working on college apps?" "So far I have The University of Chicago, Columbia, and I have some more colleges that I'm thinking about" Christina replies.

"I'm thinking about Northern Illinois University, Columbia, and Southern Illinois University. Ashlen gives Maya back her Cosmo, "If I don't have enough financial aid then I'm not sure about going out of state." "I applied to UIC, Purdue and NIU. I'm doing a couple of more when I get home too. I cannot wait until 1 o'clock so I can get out of here" Maya states frustrated at her teacher.

"Its 12:50 and the rest of the seniors are already out of their advisory, Ashlen folds her arms in frustration. "Why do we have to wait until 1, gosh Mr. McCain gets on my nerves" "For him to be so fine he is very irritating at times", Maya replies getting up to look out the window.

Maya feels her phone vibrate with an incoming text.

**Maya: Hey You! I'm free this afternoon. What do you have in mind?**

**Emily: How would you like to play a one on one at the Y?**

**Maya: Yea of course I'm down. I haven't beaten your ass in ball in while lol.**

**Emily: Well it's payback time today so I hope you bring you're a game! Meet up at 3?**

**Maya: 3 is fine.**

After advisory is over, Maya walks to her locker to retrieve some of her books for homework. A lustfully caramel skin black girl who has just walked up to her locker, "Hey Maya." "What's up Shannon" not really interested in having a conversation with the girl. "I haven't seen you in a while" Shannon tucks on to Maya jeans want to come over?"

Maya kindly pushes her hand away and declines the invite. "I have to work on some college apps so I don't have the time and to be frank what we had going on I'm not interested in that anymore. "Please don't take it personal", she brushes pass Shannon and walks down the hall.

* * *

"C'mon Emily you got to stick D. You are giving me too much space, Maya hits a long two pointer over Emily, "that's why you're losing." "Get your head in the game" she bounces the ball to Emily. "Hold on can we take a timeout, I need a break for a minute." Maya wipes her forehead, "Okay let's go sit on the bench." "When you shoot your 3's you need to work on your emphasis when you release the ball. Your feet should be shoulder-width apart" Maya demonstrates shooting a three pointer, "your shoulders should also be squared to the basket as you prepare to shoot Emily."

Emily takes a sip of her PowerAde, "Are you going to teach me?" "What do I get, what's in it for me" she asks in a seductive tone. "Well um, I don't know. What do you want in return?" "I'll tell you later, but right now let's practice your three pointers.

Your gym shoes need to be tied up, I'll do it for it", she bends down in front of Maya to tie her shoelaces. "What kind of shoes do you have on Maya?" She looks down to Emily and tells her that the shoes are Jordan's. "I can buy you a pair, what size do you wear?" "I'm a size 7 but I can't allow you to buy me some shoes, I wouldn't feel right. Especially Air Jordan's, those shoes are too expensive."

"It's ok, it won't hurt my pockets, but you want have to worry about that because I wear a size 7 too so I can just give you a pair of mines" she gets up to kiss Emily on the forehead. "That's a deal ok", she pulls Emily up by her arms "now c'mon so I can help you with your three pointers."

"Thanks for helping me with my shooting, I feel more confident when I shoot now." "You're welcome now maybe I can have some better competition. Don't get it twisted you still need some practice" she says slapping Emily on the ass. "Hey who told you to do that" Emily says giggling slapping Maya back on the ass. "Come with me to the girl's locker room so we can shower and get dressed" Maya proposes.

"I feel so much better after the shower; I'm surprised no one is here." "Yea we picked the perfect time to come to the gym Emily." Maya observes the locker room and notices a vacant room near the end of the lockers, "let's go over here." Emily gets up and looks around curiously, "Over where?" "This room right here c'mon lets go."

She grabs Emily by the hand and they begin to walk over to the secret compartment door. Maya flicks the light switch and close the door behind Emily. "Ok so what are we doing in here Maya?" She gives Emily a mischievous smile, walks up to her and kisses her on the mouth, "What do you think?"

"Um, that was sweet, I like that you're a very good kisser" Emily giggles and gives her a single lip kiss taking one of Maya's lips between her's and gently sucks on it. Maya takes Emily body and sits her on a chair near the corner of the room. Maya sits on top of Emily and begins to straddle her hips while they make out. Her hands began rubbing Maya's nipples gently above her bra, a groan escaped her lips Maya's mouth. Maya starts to suck on her neck causing Emily to moan as she took off Maya's bra. She began to fondle and caress her breast.

Enjoying every bit of Emily's actions she asks, "You like what you see?" Emily looks deep into her eyes, "I can show you better than I can tell you." She licks her right nipple for a lifetime it seems, sending shock waves through Maya's body.

_Damn this feels so good, all the times I've had my nipples licked nothing has come close to this. I guess she knows what she is doing._

"Aw shit Emily that feels so good", Maya whispers not wanting Emily to stop because she can feel an orgasm coming on. "But we should go before someone comes in." "Yea we should go, I need to get home to do homework anyway" she says getting back to her senses. "I need to work on some college essays too." Maya gets up and puts her bra on, "Can you snap my bra for me Emily?" Without hesitation Emily does what she is asked, "You have a really nice rack Maya." "Thanks Em."

"By the way I brought you something, its inside my gym bag" almost forgetting that she brought one of her iPods to give to Emily. Both girls walk back to the locker room bench to grab their gym bags. Maya reaches in her gym bag to get the iPod. "Here I put a couple of play lists that I love and I think you would enjoy."

Emily takes the iPod in disbelief, "Thank you so much"; totally surprised by Maya's gift she gives her a hug. Examining it Emily hated to ask but she couldn't resist, "Is this new?" "No its not new, I just rarely used it, "Maya responds laughing at Emily's question.

She walks up to Emily and places a kiss on her lips. "It's ok Emily you can have it, my father brought me a new one not too long ago. So I won't be missing it at all."

Before they part ways Emily decides to ask Maya something that has been on her mind. "Should I tell my friends about us? I don't like to keep big secrets like this from my friends and I wouldn't want them to find out about us from someone else seeing us together." Maya drops her bag and sits on the bench, "I was thinking the same thing; I guess it's best to tell our friends about it to avoid any awkwardness or mysterious outings.

The day I met up with Draya at y'all school, I had no idea you guys knew each other so I was shocked when she started to speak to you in the parking lot. She asked me if I thought you were attractive and I was trying so hard to act normal so she wouldn't pick up any weirdness. But I didn't want to say too much because this is our secret thing but now that we agree on telling our friends I can't wait to tell her."

"Draya is cool, she is in my history class, how did you guys meet?" "She attended the same school as me and then she had to transfer due to some personal issues. We've been friends since freshman year, she's my best friend.

Who are your friends besides the Hanna girl you have mentioned before?" "Spencer and Aria; all four of us are really close, I would love for you to meet them." "Well maybe one day we can make that happen. So how do you think your friends will feel about us being friends?" "I think they will be excited about it – at least I'm hoping they will. That's why I want to tell them as soon as possible." Maya receives a text from her mom.

"Are you ready to leave its 5:00 already and I'm starving my mom is taking me out to dinner so I need to get home and change. I'll call you or text you tonight" she states giving her a kiss on the lips. "Alright text me later" she watches Maya switch out the locker totally focused on her ass she bites her lower lip. Emily reaches in her bag to grab her cell phone because she forgot she powered it off. Three missed calls and 4 unread messages. She totally forgot that she was meeting the girls today after school to hang out and do homework; she places a phone call to Spencer.

"Hey Spencer, sorry I forgot we were meeting up after school. Are Aria and Hanna with you?" "Yes Emily where were you, we called and texted but no reply." "Yea I'm sorry guys; I forgot I turned by phone off while I was at the gym." "You have been spending a lot of time in the gym lately. Are you really at the gym or doing something else?"

Emily laughs at the question, "Of course I'm at the gym, and I wouldn't lie about that. But it is something that I want to tell you, Aria and Hanna. I'm on my way to your house now." "Ok see you soon." Emily leaves the gym and gets in her car to go to Spencer's house. She is half anxious and nervous to tell her friends about Maya.

"Who was that you were talking to Spence?" Hanna asked being nosy and taking a bite of Doritos. "That was Emily, she says she has something to tell us" Spencer says walking back to the living room to sit on the couch. "Something to tell us, like what" asks Aria channel surfing finally landing on MTV. "I guess we will find out when she gets here Aria what are we watching?" "True Life Spencer, it just came on" Hanna responds simultaneously as Emily walks inside the Hastings house. "Hey guys, sorry for flaking out but I'm here."

"You bet your ass you're sorry, where were you?" Hanna asks looking over the couch watching Emily take her jacket off. "I was at the gym Spencer didn't tell you guys", she responds looking at Spencer. "Hey they didn't asked plus I forgot all about that when you stated you had something to tell us", Spencer answers feeling all eyes on her. "Oh yea that rights Em" Hanna utters patting the couch next to her so that Emily can sit down. "So what do you have to tell us, and it better be juicy."

Emily looks at her friends who are now looking at her waiting for the news like a dog preparing to eat a steak. Not wanting to drag the moment out she quickly tell the girls her secret. "So ok I have been spending a lot of time with someone new." "Someone new like whom, do we know him" Aria asks interrupting Emily.

"Um no you don't know this person, and …. It's not a him…. It's a her." Aria, Hanna and Spencer's eyes grew big and they let out a big gasps. "OMG are you serious Emily, you're totally playing right?" Hanna asks. "No I'm not playing, I'm for real" she says looking at each girl in the eye.

"That's why I have been at the gym lately—"Wait, wait who is this girl and how did you meet her?" Spencer exclaimed, interrupting Emily focused on the story and wanting to know. "It was actually that day I was trying to get you, Spencer, to go to the gym with me remember?"

"So I actually have you to thank for me meeting her I guess" she says with a smile. She plays basketball also and we both were shooting hoops in the gym alone. She came over to introduce herself and we played a one on one game. Before we left she asked for my number, I didn't really think anything of it but she was strikingly beautiful from the first time I laid eyes on her."

"We started texting back and forth one night when I was staying over Hanna's." "That's why you were acting so weird that night you came home and I asked where you were at?" Hanna asked surprised that she missed the sign. Emily starting laughing, feeling the nervousness go away.

"Yea that was that night I went to see her, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know what to say. Don't be mad ok you guys" she says looking at her friends. "We would never be mad at you for not telling us right away, Em. By the way we would never judge you or treat you any different because you like girls" Aria says.

"So what is your sexual orientation, you still like boys' right?" Hanna asks. "Hanna don't be stupid she is bisexual of course", Spencer interrupts rolling her eyes at the question. "Yes Hanna I guess you can say I'm bisexual." "What is this girl's name?" Spencer asks. "Yes give us the 411 Em!" Hanna states eagerly.

"Well we are not together, we are just friends for now and her name is Maya she just turned 18 a couple of weeks ago in fact. She is a senior at St. Mary's." "How come y'all are just friends?" Aria asked intrigued by their status. "Well one night when I invited her over, I decided that we should be friends because I'm not comfortable with telling my mom and she agreed because she is graduating this year so we didn't want any attached feelings happening." "Ok that's understandable" she responds grabbing a handful of Dorito's that's on the table.

"So did you guys start on homework yet?" Emily asks opening up her book bag to get her books out. "Well we waited on you to start Algebra since all three of us are in the same class but Hanna and I did our biology homework already" Aria responded flipping her math book open. "Spencer are you still going to help us with our math like you promised", Hanna asked. "Yea I'm just waiting on you guys", she says turning off the television to focus her attention on the girls.

* * *

"Mom where are we going for dinner?" "I was thinking Leona's, Mellow Yellow or Giordano's." "Mom I'm getting tired of pizza so maybe we can settle for Mellow Yellow."

Maya and her mother, Marie, drive, park and walk inside the restaurant in the Hyde Park neighborhood. "The name and how many for the party please", the hostess asks. "Saint-Germain party of two, preferable a booth please", Marie responds and the hostess walk them over to their booth and gives them a menu before walking off.

"Maya what are you having and please don't say a burger" her mom says looking through the various meals. "What mom it's my favorite, you can't go wrong with a burger" she responds laughing at her mother's facial expression "but I'll get something else this time chica" she states joking with her mother.

"Have you two ladies decided on what you're going to order" the waiter asks. "I'll have the Steak and shrimp dinner with a coke please." "I'll have what she ordered with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables and a lemonade" her mother says giving the waiter the menu.

"Mom how was work today?" "It was busy and hectic as usual, lots of meetings. How was school sweetie?" "School was alright, as a matter of fact when we get home I need to work on the rest of my college applications." "How do you feel about graduating high school and going away to college?" "You know mom, it hasn't really set in yet since I haven't gotten any acceptance letters.

But I can't wait to go to college once I get accepted. I really want to get into NIU so that I can be close but yet not too far away from home. I need you to look over my essay when we get home because I want to send my application in the morning." "Yea I'll proof read it for you baby, ooh the food is here" Marie says smiling as the waiter arrives with the two meals. "Enjoy the meals."


	7. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. It's also a very special chapter because its Emily's birthday. For those who dont know a golden birthday is the year that your age corresponds with the day of the month in which you were born.

For the guest who asked when you talk about black girls why do you always talk about their shade of black? Why not just say a black girl or why does it even matter what color they are couldn't you just say their name? I do that to describe the character (to give you a better description of the character) for instance when a person describes a white girl they usually say blonde hair or red hair if you know what i mean.

I hope you guys enjoy and give reviews and suggestions that you have the truth wont hurt lol.

Im so sorry guys, after i uploaded the chapter ard 5-something this morning, I reread it for the 100th time it seem and I noticed some errors so I went back nd edited the chapter gain. For the guest that asked what happened to the other chapters, I decided to focus more on when they first got together but you will read more bout them later on as they get older too so dont worry.

* * *

It's Friday November 17 Emily's 17th birthday; her golden birthday. She has woken up to the aroma of buttermilk pancakes. Emily gets up out of bed and sees a present on her desk. She walks over to the desk and opens her birthday card signed by both her parents with a $100 dollar bill attach. "Oh my God" she exclaims with her hand over her mouth realizing that the gift happens to be a bracelet and earring set from Tiffany's.

Emily paces down the stairs and walks to the kitchen where she is surprisingly met by her father from Texas and her mother setting the kitchen table. "Daddy!" Emily runs to hug her father, Wayne, who she hasn't seen in months. "Hey baby girl. Happy Birthday, I missed you so much Emily", he says kissing her forehead. "I missed you too, daddy." "Happy birthday sweetie, I made your favorite pancakes", Pam tells Emily with a smile walking over to hug her daughter.

The family takes a seat at the table to dig down into the buttermilk pancakes. "Yes!" Emily takes a bite of the pancakes, "Thank you mom." "Thanks for the present; I love the bracelet and earrings. I can't wait to wear them to school today. Speaking of school, do I have to go today" she asks have jokingly gulping down some orange juice. "Of course you do Emily", Wayne gives Pam a kiss on the lips "the pancakes are delicious baby."

"Don't forget tonight at 6 we have reservations at the restaurant Texas de Brazil and then we will see a movie. You're going to love the food, it's amazing all you can eat steak and the salad bar is to die for. Some of us at the base back in Texas went there a couple of times. They actually have a military discount. Once I found out it was a location here I knew this would be the perfect place to take you for birthday." "Ok dad sounds good; I'm going to get ready for school before I am late." "I'll drive you to school Emily, so come downstairs when you're ready baby girl."

"Happy birthday Emily!" Aria, Hanna and Spencer yell in unison giving her a huge hug. The girls give her a gift bag filled with three birthday cards and an American Eagle outfit which they all chipped in to purchase. "Thanks you guys that is really nice. Beaming from ear to ear, "I feel so special right now."

Spencer places her right hand on Emily's shoulder, "We got the outfit from your favorite store as you can see. So what are your plans with your parents today?". "Are you happy to see your dad?" Aria asks. "Of course I am I haven't seen him in months. "We have reservations at some restaurant called Texas de Brazil." "That place is amazing, I love it when my family and I go there. Trust me you will leave that place full for a lifetime" Spencer says. "You guys like my gift my parents gave me" she asks smiling displaying her Tiffany's bracelet and earrings. Hanna holds up Emily's arm to see the bracelet up close "So gorge Emily." "Are we still on for the party tomorrow?" "Of course Hanna I can't wait." Emily gets an incoming text from Maya. "Excuse me for a second", she looks at the text blushing.

**Maya: HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY!**

**Emily: Thanks Maya**

**Maya: What are birthday plans? I would like to take you out whenever you're not busy.**

"Who are you texting Emily, Maya?" "Yea, Aria." "Of course she is look how hard she is smiling", Hanna playfully says.

**Emily: Friday night I'm going out with my parents and Saturday I have something planned with my friends. Sunday I'm free, is that cool?**

**Maya: Sunday is fine. 1:00 I can pick you up from your house. What are you doing tonight after dinner with your parents? I want to see you.**

**Emily: Um… I will be home in bed I guess lol. We might not get back until late.**

**Maya: Can you sneak out? Plz it'll be worth your while plus you owe me a favor remember. Check out the audio attachment.**

Emily plugs in her headphones and opens the attachment which turns out to be a ringtone of "Birthday Sex" by Jeremih. Emily gets the subtle hint of what Maya wants to do tonight but since her father is home she is unsure on how to meet up with her. "I need advice guys, Maya wants to see me tonight after I come back with my parents on the other hand I don't want to get caught sneaking out."

"Just wait until your parents go to sleep, I'm pretty sure your parents will be doing something's in the bedroom. More than likely you will not be on their radar for the night." "Hanna!" Emily shouts nudging her on her arm. "I don't want to hear about my parents doing anything in the bedroom ok!" "I'm only half serious."

Spencer stirs a couple bags of sugar to her coffee, "I agree with Hanna just wait until it's late and then sneak out. By the way when do we get to meet this girl?" "What are you two planning on doing tonight anyway? Are you going to tell us tomorrow?" "I'll think about it Hanna." "I'm going to go to my locker to put my things away before the bell rings. I'll see you guys later."

After school Emily rushes home to get ready for her night out with the parents. She showers, curls her hair and puts on one of her pretty dresses. Knock, Knock "Emily are you ready, we need to going in order to beat the traffic" her dad shouts. "Yes dad I'm coming down now." She puts on her lip gloss, grabs her jacket, purse and heads down stairs.

* * *

After school Maya picks up her friend Draya to spend a little time together. "Hey Maya before we go back to your place can you ride over to Noel's so that I can pick up some MJ?" "Yes that's cool" Maya responds accelerating on the gas. "So Draya guess who I've been kicking it lately?" Startled by Maya's unexpected question she looks at her with wide eyes, "Who? Please don't say Marcus?" "Ugh no way! Are you ready for the answer?" "Yes who is it Maya?" "It's Emily." "Wait hold up Emily from my school." "Yea that Emily" Maya responds with a smile.

"Oh wow that's crazy. Maya why haven't you told me? I thought we tell each other everything." "We do tell each other everything, I just couldn't tell you this because I promised her I would keep it on the low" she says laughing. "I'm going to call Noel to let him know he can come to the car." Maya pulls up in front of the Khan's house behind Noel's car.

"I'm in shock, how did you manage to pull that off?" "How long have you been messing with Emily?" "Earlier this month, I saw her at the Y playing basketball looking too good. I couldn't resist, I had to get her number one way or another. So I went to the Y almost every day hoping to bump in to her and I did." "Damn I wish you would've told me that you were interested in her, I could've set the both of you up. She is a hot toddy too. Oh, Here comes Noel" Draya reaches in her purse to grab her wallet.

"What's up ladies?" Noel shouts getting into the backseat. "What's up Noel" Draya and Maya say in unison. Noel and Draya touch hands for the exchange. "I'm having a party tomorrow night, are y'all coming?" "Hell yeah wouldn't miss it for nothing." "All right, just like old times then" Noel smiles showing his prefect white teeth. "Plus tomorrow we will be testing a new product my brother will have." Maya smiles at him through the rear view mirror, "Ok Noel see you later." "See you guys later" he responds getting out the car. "Bye Noel" Draya saying as Maya starts the car and drive off.

Maya and Draya arrive at the St. Germain house to do a little relaxing and gossiping. Getting out the car Maya notices her brother's, Quincy, car. "My brother is here." She unlocks the front door and they walk inside. "He must be in the basement hold on a sec." Maya goes down to the basement to see if she can find Quincy. Upon entering the basement she can smell the familiar scent of the popular weed Kush. Maya see's Quincy relaxing on the couch playing the spare Xbox 360. "Hey what up Maya" Quincy calls out to his little sister. "What brings you here on a Friday night?" "Mom said we were going out to dinner at Texas de Brazil." "Oh yea, I love that place. I'm going to text her to let her know I have Draya with me."

He holds up a joint to Maya, "You want to hit?" "Yea, can Draya join? She's upstairs." "That's, cool." Maya calls upstairs for Draya to come down to the basement. "Come sit down we can smoke with Quincy." Draya walks over to the couch and sits next to Maya. "Which one of you girls wants to play Mortal Kombat with me?" "Meee!" Draya holds up her arm. Maya passes her the remote controller and takes a puff of the joint. "Mom just texted me, she said she'll be home in 20 mins."

Maya and Draya spent the next 10 minutes smoking and playing Mortal Kombat with Quincy. "We need to get ready, come on Draya lets go upstairs. Don't forget to spray the febreze Q." Draya puts down the controller and follows her friend upstairs to her room to tidy up.

Draya sits down on Maya's desk chair to reapply her makeup and lip gloss, "Is your mom ok with me joining you guys for dinner." "Yes of course you know my mom loves you. I already told her you were here. You're going to love this place Texas de Brazil, the food is delicious and when you leave you will be full for days. The waiter brings food out like clockwork the whole night; it's all you can eat."

She walks to her closet, "I want to show you this gift I got Emily." "A gift? What's the occasion?" "It's a pair of Js. I told her I would give her a pair of mines but I just purchased the new ones for her when I got mine yesterday." Draya opens the Nike box and takes one shoe out, "She is going to love these. I'm still in disbelief that y'all are messing around. Is she your girl now?" Maya scrunches up her face, "girl no, just friends with benefits for now." "Well we know how that game ends" – "someone always catches feelings and gets hurt", Maya says with her simultaneously.

She walks to her dresser and takes out a pink blouse, "Yes I know how the game goes, but we are just getting to know each other for the moment." She takes off her shirt and changes into the pink blouse, "I guess her mom is really old school so she isn't comfortable revealing that side to her just yet."

"So if the timing is right that day you picked me up from school and I stopped to talk to her in the parking lot and if memory is serving me correct you already knew her?" Maya grabs the show box and puts the shoe back inside the closet. She turns around and smiles at Draya, "Yea we already met but nothing happened before other than a little making out."

Draya shakes her hand, "I can't believe you tried to hide that from me. We were in the car talking about her and you just left out the most important detail. Anyway I'm glad you told me now, y'all make a sexy ass couple in my opinion." "So have y'all done anything else besides making out?" "About a week ago, she invited me to her house and I ate her out." "Wow you did!"

Maya sits on the bed to change her shoes. "Did she do you?" "No she's never been with a girl before me." "Oh, ok she's a girl virgin. So... did she like it?" Maya looks up at Draya with a crazy expression, "Did she like it? She loved it, she loved it so much she asked me again", Maya said laughing at her tongue skills. Maya, are you ready to go?" her mom shouts from the first floor. "Yes mom, be right down." She sprays the febreze all over her and Draya's body. You ready Draya?" "Yea let's go."

* * *

While eating Emily notices a girl eying her, she looks back to see if she can discover who it is and without a doubt it's Maya. Unknowingly she smiles and bites down on her lower lip thinking about seeing Maya later on tonight. Wayne notices Emily in deep thought biting her lip, "Are you ok baby?" "I'm fine daddy, I'm just happy" she responds taking a bit of her tender steak.

"Excuse me for second, I'll be back" Maya tells the table as she gets up to greet Emily and her family. Emily eyes get bigger as she realizes Maya is approaching her table. "Hey Emily, it's nice to see you." "Hey Maya how are you?" "Mom and dad this is Maya." "Hello Maya nice to meet you, I'm Wayne Fields" he says reaching out his hand for an introduction. "Nice to meet you Mr. Fields", she reply's shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Fields", she says shaking Pam's hand. "Nice to meet you too Maya." "I just wanted to come and say hello, have a nice night." Maya walks to the restroom. Emily takes a sip of soda and wipes her mouth with a napkin, "I'm going to go to the restroom."

Emily walks inside the women's restroom. She sees Maya by the sink washing her hands so she walks up to her, "Hey Maya what are you doing here?" "Eating with my family of course what else would I be doing?" "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just surprised to see you here" she says scowling her eyebrows. "I know right, what a coincidence. Are you still down for tonight?" "Yes we are, after this my parents are taking me to the movies and then after that I will sneak out once we finally get home." "Ok, Happy birthday Emily. Don't scowl up your eyebrows so much." Maya walks closer to Emily and kisses her softly on the lips and walks out the restroom.

After dinner and the movie The Fields finally returned home, Emily is exhausted but she is not cancelling her late night plan to see Maya. While in her room she receives a text.

**Hanna: Hey did you leave out yet?**

**Emily: No not yet, I just got home not too long ago. I'm about to get in the shower and change clothes.**

**Hanna: Make sure you wear some sexy lingerie underneath your clothes.**

**Emily: Smh only you Hanna, but thanks for the tip.**

**Hanna: What are yall going to do?**

**Emily: None of your business.**

**Hanna: You cant tell me, I thought we were best friends**

**Emily: We are… I'll give you a hint, use your imagination lol**

**Hanna: Ha ha whatever Em have a good time, but tomorrow I want dets**

**Emily: Hey Maya are you still up?**

**Maya: Yes, just waiting on you. I will come pick you up so your parents won't hear your car starting up.**

**Emily: Ok that's a good plan. Im about to get into shower.**

**Maya: Ok, I'm going to leave out now, I'll be parked a couple of houses down… Cant wait to see you J**

After texting Hanna and Maya, Emily finally gets into the shower. She decides to wear a very sexy black lace bra and panties set for Maya along with a black top, black jeans and sneakers to blend in with the night-time. Before she sneaks out the house, she move stealthily to her parents' bedroom door to see if they are awake, but she hears not a sound. She tiptoes back to her room, closes the door and locks it. She opens the window and climbs out with ease. She walks to the sidewalk, in search of Maya's car.

Maya flashes her lights twice, giving Emily the signal to walk over to the next house. Emily gets inside the car, "Hey Emily", "Hey Maya." Maya drives off slowly to avoid making any loud noise, "Are you okay, you seem nervous. Is this your first time sneaking out?" Emily puts on her safety belt trying to regain her breathing "I'm fine, this is just my first time sneaking out. I didn't want to make a mistake and get caught by my parents. I know for sure I would be on punishment and then I'd have to explain to them where I went." "Wow slow down Emily, its ok just relax you're not going to get caught. Let's take the edge off and go for a ride downtown first before we go to my house."

At a red light Maya opens the arm rest and pulls out a brown blunt and lights it. She deeply inhales and blows out slowly, "That smells awesome, what is that? It can't be regular." Maya takes another puff and exhales, "It's Kush or loud, my brother gave me some. That's all he smokes. That's the thing I love about Kush, the smell is really obnoxious and intoxicating." "Is that why it's called loud?" "Exactly, but it smells so good. You want some?" Emily thinks to herself, _it's my birthday what the hell._ She takes the blunt, inhales and exhales slowly; mimicking Maya's technique. "Do you have that song you sent earlier?" "What the Jeremih song, you want to hear it?" "Yea."

**It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out**  
**Even if we only go to my house**  
**Sip mo' eezy as we sit upon my couch**  
**Feels good but I know you want to cry out...**

Emily can feel the high and euphoria taking over her body, she turns up the volume on the car stereo. The downtown lights, loud music and fall breeze has her on cloud nine. They reach red light and Maya looks over at Emily who is glaring out the window, "Hey you ok over there?" "Yea, I'm in my zone that's all", she says smiling at Maya. She kisses Emily on the mouth.

Emily closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, placing her arms around Maya's neck. "You look really sexy in black, like a black assassin." Emily looks down at her clothes forgetting that she sported all black at the she looks back at Maya with her bedroom eyes "thank you, but can we go back to your place now." "Yea of course", Maya makes a right turn onto the freeway, anxious to get back to her house.

* * *

"Make yourself at home Em, would you like something to drink?" Emily sits on Maya's enormous bed and takes off her shoes and jacket, "I'll take some water." "Ok I'll be right back. You can turn on the TV, the remote is on the nightstand." Maya goes to the closet to hang Emily and her jackets up before heading to the kitchen to grab two water bottles. "Oh I forgot, I brought you a birthday gift."

Maya grabs the present from her closet and gives it to Emily. "Here open it." Emily unwraps the wrapping paper and red bow to find a pair of red and black Air Jordans. "Thank you Maya, I totally wasn't expecting this." "You're welcome, now we can wear the same shoes, I brought the same pair for me. Try them on so I can see how sexy you look in them." Emily takes the sneakers out the shoe box and put them on her feet. "They feel really comfortable, thanks again" she says standing up looking at herself in the mirror. "They match my outfit too."

"Turn around and walk towards me." Emily does what she is told and walks over to Maya, "So will you be the first girl I perform oral sex on tonight… I really want to share that experience with you Maya on my birthday" she bluntly announces surprising Maya. "Are you sure you want to do that because I make people go crazy after they do that to me. Can you handle that?" she asks caressing Emily's right thigh. "Yea I think I'm ready, I've read a couple of articles on performing oral sex and I watched some lesbian porn, plus you can guide me." After much thought Maya finally gives in to Emily's request, "Ok we can do it but after I do you first." Maya walks over to the closet to grab a bottle of Remy Martin, "let's do a shot before we start, I'll go get two shot glasses from the kitchen and some ice."

Maya comes back with the two shot glasses filled with ice, two water bottles and a bottle of whip cream. She then pours both of them a shot. "Have you ever drunk Remy before?" "No, my friends and I usually drink Vodka." "So you like light liquor?" "What do you mean light liquor?" "Light liquor consist of the alcoholic group of Vodkas, Gin, or Tequila and dark is Remy, Hennessy or Brandy. You get it?" "Yea I get, I just never heard that proverb before. Are you adding whip cream to your shot?" "No it's for when I'm tasting you down below" Maya responds tucking on Emily's jeans. "Oh, I've never used whip cream in a sexual act before." "Well I guess this will be your first time, drink up." They both take the shot to the head. "Shit." "Damn." Is their reaction to the shot of Remy.

Emily is now feeling the effects of the weed and alcohol shot, she walks over to Maya and kisses her; sucking on her bottom lip. Maya opens up her mouth to take in Emily's tongue so they can engage in a tongue twisting war. Emily breaks the make out session for the moment to take off her shirt. "Wait don't go so fast, take your time and go slow" Maya says sitting in her desk chair. Emily slowly pulls the shirt over her head revealing her black lace bra and perfectly perky breast, "Now take off your jeans, but keep your bra on and sit down on the bed."

Emily sits on the bed while Maya comes closer in her desk chair in order to be face to face with Emily sitting on the bed. "Damn your body is a wonderland, I think John Meyer penned that song for you baby" she says complimenting Emily on her nice tone body. "You're so silly Maya", she speaks smiling at Maya's comment, "give me a kiss." "I'll do more than give you a kiss" she takes Emily's long legs, separate them so that she can be in between her legs while they engage in a lip lock.

Maya puts her left hand in Emily's underwear to touch her twat, "you're so wet" she says breathing heavily breaking the lip lock. "You make me that", Emily roughly grabs Maya's head to bring her back to the kiss. She slowly takes Emily's panties off and slightly push her body down on to bed so Emily can lay down. Maya reaches for the whip cream and sprays it on Emily's box "Aw shit, that's so cold" Emily exclaims jerking back from the cold sensation causing Maya to laugh. "It's ok just relax baby", she then lowers her head, in anticipation to taste her Emily.

As her face is extremely close to Emily's center, licking her lips she can feel the heat arising. Maya puts her tongue out as far as it can it go and slowly licks up and down causing Emily to moan. She can feel the mixture of warmth from Maya's tongue and coldness of the whip cream. Maya slowly runs her entire tongue in a rhythmic motion over Emily's clit, "yes" says Emily. "Am I too loud, I don't want your mom to hear?" "No you're just fine, but I'll turn on some music to make you more comfortable." She stops for a moment to turn on an R&B playlist.

Maya continues to lick all over Emily's clit she slowly inserts two fingers into Emily. She can feel how tight Emily is so she enters very slowly and pumps in and out as her pussy juices runs down Maya's fingers. "Aw shit… oh my god" Emily says unable to control her moans. "Turn over on your knees, I want to do it from the back." Emily gets on her knees and scoots back so her behind can be closer to Maya's face.

Maya place her tongue inside of Emily's pussy to tongue fuck her. Emily grabs a pillow and buries her face to limit the moans coming from her mouth. Maya grabs Emily's thighs and scoots them further to her so her tongue can go deeper. Feeling how close she is to the edge, she reaches back and grabs Maya's head with her left hand to bury her deeper inside of her. Maya can sense that Emily is almost there, so she starts to suck on her clit and slowly trace the letters of the alphabet all around her clit in a very delicate manner.

"Maya… I'm about to cum"… Loud moans escape Emily mouth, the pillow isn't doing any justice at this point because she is moaning very loud. She rides out her orgasm holding tightly to Maya's hands. "That was amazing", she says turning over to kiss her first girl love interest. "Now it's your turn." They both switch positions so Maya can lay on the bed.

"Are you sure, you're ready to do me?" "Yes I am I've been dreaming about this moment for weeks now." Emily takes off Maya's bra and spray whip cream on both her nipples, she can feel her nipples harden by the cold cream. Emily sucks the whip cream off of her nipples making Maya more aroused by the second. "I love it when you lick my nipples baby." Her body twisted in pleasure as Emily sucked away at her nipples. Sucking, then licking, then nibbling vigorously, going back and forth between both breasts.

Emily goes lower kissing her way down the insides of Maya's brown thighs. Inches away from Maya's box, "Once you start, you can't stop Emily, you have to keep going" Maya commands nervously. Maya spreads her legs wider Emily heart begins to race, "I'm not going to stop baby." "Do it like you are tongue kissing me." Emily place her mouth atop of Maya's sweet pussy lips and spread them with her tongue, she buries her head in May's box causing moans of pure pleasure and ecstasy. Something Emily has never experienced doing to another girl ever in life.

"That was so good, I haven't received head like that since I can remember. You were great Emily" she says planting a sloppy wet kiss on Emily's sweet lips. "I feel so energized right now." "You really liked it?" "Yes I loved it, you were amazing for your first time." Burp. "Excuse me", Emily says slightly embarrassed about burping, "You tasted really good." "So did you." Maya gets up and walked over to her dresser to put on a pair of Victoria's Secret sweatpants and a tank top, "what time do you have to get home?" Emily receives an incoming text from Hanna.

**Hanna: How is it going?**

**Emily: It's going really good. I had a blast, but I'm getting ready to leave. I'll feel you in later.**

"It's almost 1:30 so we should get going," Emily puts on her shirt and shoes back on. "Ok let's go and don't forget your gift." "Trust me, I won't", she places the brand new shoes back in the shoe box and they both leave the house. Maya pulls up to Emily's house, "I wish I didn't have to go home, I just want to stay laying in your arms in your bed." "Maybe one night you can sleep over, if it's cool with your parents." "I would love that, we can plan something for next weekend if everything goes well with my mom.

I can still smell the scent of you on my lips, I'm going to wear your scent to bed tonight. I got to go, this was really fun I won't forget this night for as long as I live, thank you Maya" she reaches over to the driver side to kiss Maya good night. "See you Sunday Emily, sweet dreams." "Sweet dreams to you too and get home safe." She gets out the car and shuts the passenger door, "text me when you get home."

Maya pulls off but first she watches Emily walk back to her house, smiling to herself thinking about this night she won't forget also.

**Don't need candles and cake**  
**Just need your body to make...**  
**Birthday sex... Birthday sex oohoohoohooh**  
**(It's the best day of the year girl)**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you didn't know the bold was lyrics to the song Birthday Sex, i added it because i thought it went with the theme of the chapter which was Emily's bday! Oh yea for the next chapter, both of them will be at Noel's party but of course they dont know that. Someone will be surprised!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to post, I got a little busy with school, work and play. Im pretty sure you guys know how that goes. Plus my story was erased so I had to re-write this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I encourage feedback and reviews. For people who write degrading reviews I would suggest you either read it or dont. Constructive feedback is welcomed just not harsh or rude comments which I have received. But Im not letting it get to me so it is what it is. I hope everyone enjoy their Memorial three day weekend; stay safe, have fun. Oh yea btw GOOO SPURS!

* * *

"I can not wait until tonight. I already have my outfit planned. Emily do you know what you're wearing?" Hanna sits on her bed and flips open a magazine. "Yea I do, it's nothing spectacular though just black jeans, a nice red top and my brand new shoes that Maya gave me last night for my birthday" Emily responds stretching out on the spare bed in Hanna's room.

"What are you wearing Han?" "I'm wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans, Printed Oxford Button-Down Shirt and a pair of black heels" she responds showing off her outfit to Emily. "That looks amazing." "I know right! I brought it yesterday at the mall."

"I'm so tired, I need to take a nap so that I can have lots of energy for tonight." "What time did you get home?" "About 15 minutes after you texted me. But I had to wake up extra early to go to the airport with my parents to drop off my dad."

"So how was your night with your girlfriend?" Hanna asks putting the magazine on her nightstand. "It was fun, I had an awesome night and Maya is not my girlfriend. We're just friends for now." "So what happened, what all did you do? Come on Emily lets have girl talk. I tell you lots of details about Caleb and I. Stop being so secretive" she says trying to encourage her friend to open up more.

"Alright Hanna" she responds giving in to Hanna's request. I'm not trying to be secretive it's just a natural reaction that I have, so don't take it personal." "Come on Em, spill it" Hanna playfully throws a pillow at Emily lying on the bed.

"We drove around down town for while then we went to her house. We talked, drunk a little alcohol and had sexy times" she states explaining her night to Hanna. "Ooh sexy times. So what do two girls do to each other? Was oral sex involved?" Emily looks at Hanna with a "really" expression on her face. "What do you think two girls do when they have sex Hanna? It's not our first time having sex with each other, well for me it was but not for her."

"I've heard about it but I've never had a best friend who was in a relationship with a girl so I want to know everything" Hanna exclaims bugged eyed. "Did she give you head or did you do her?" "Both, she did me first with whip cream and then I did her for the first time." "Damn really Emily so all the other times you did it, you never did her? That's balling, you are officially my Idol!" "I wouldn't necessarily call it balling, she only wanted me. That's all." Emily says with a chuckle. "Do you know how difficult it is to have a guy to that with nothing in return?" "Yea I know remember I dated guys before too and Ben was the same way."

"You want to see some pics of us that we took last night?" Emily reach out her left arm to give Hanna her phone. Hanna took the phone and studied the pictures on the screen. The first picture was of Maya and Emily cuddled up, Emily had her head on Maya's shoulder and Maya's head was placed on top of Emily's head. The second image showed Maya kissing Emily on her right cheek.

Hanna went to a third picture, "Oops Emily I'm sorry, I went too far" she says giving Emily back her phone. Trying to figure out what her friend was talking about, Emily looked at her phone and noticed that Hanna went to a picture of Maya dressed in lingerie that she sexted Emily a couple of days ago.

"It's ok Hanna" she saying smirking. Emily stares at the picture again admiring Maya's beautiful features and body, "did you like the picture?" "Yea she is very sexy" she stated truthfully. "You picked a good one."

"So did you like it for the first time?" "Surprisingly yes, it felt really natural." "How come she is not your girlfriend then? Are you scared of commitment?" "No it's just I don't know how to explain it to my family and I don't want to be judged or treated differently. My mom would probably have a heart attack if I told her I was dating girls" Emily laughs at the thought of her mom's reaction. "But I do want to take our friendship to the next level."

"Well sooner or later you will have to say something to your mom before she finds out through someone else." "Yea, you're right, I just have to gain the confidence and find the right time to inform her. I think my dad would be alright with it, I have a better relationship with him than my mom although we don't see each other as often."

"Speaking of your mom, did you ask her if you can spend the night?" "Yea I did and she said yes. I'm going to take a nap before we get ready for the party." Emily covers her body with a blanket and lays her head on the pillow, "are we still meeting up with Aria and Spencer at Spencer's house?" "Yea we are meeting up with them around 7:30. I cannot wait to go to this party, I have a feeling it will be a blast" Hanna replies smiling.

* * *

"Maya come on it's already 7 o'clock" Draya yells at Maya in frustration. "I know I'm sorry but I'm almost done" she says applying eyeliner to her right eye. "You always take forever to get ready. Ashlen and Christina are already there. They are waiting for us."

Maya walks out her adjacent bathroom, "Can you take a picture of me Draya before we go?" "You look pretty tonight, are you trying to get some phone numbers to take home?" she jokes before grabbing the camera off Maya's dresser.

"Pretty pic, come look at it." "No I don't like it, take another one." Draya snaps another picture, "this one is nice, see?" Draya hands the camera to Maya, "Yea I like this one, I'm ready now" she puts the camera back on the dresser. Draya and Maya grab their purses and walk out the door.

They pulled up just a couple of houses from Noel's house to park. "It looks pretty decent from what I see, you ready to go in Dray?" "Yea let's go."

"Draya, Maya we're over here!" Ashlen yells through the loud and crowded living room. "What's up Ash and Christina" Maya says running up to them extending her arms out for a hug. "We have drinks for the two of you" Christina hands them both a red plastic cup. "What going on ladies, I'm glad you can make it" Noel states smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Noel, nice party" Maya takes a sip of her beverage.

"Around 8 we will be testing the new product my brother brought. If you girls want to join we will be in the basement" Noel walks off to mingle with other party goers. "Hey the dance floor is looking inviting, would you like to dance Maya?" says a guy by the name of JR. "Sure." She gives Christina her drink and walks to the dance floor with JR.

* * *

Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer pull up to the party. "Is everyone ready to party, have fun and dance with some cute guys…or girls" Hanna shouts in excitement. "Of course, I've been ready all day for tonight. I'm single and ready to mingle" says Aria. "Are we ready to go inside?" Emily asks opening the passenger door. "Yea let's go inside" Spencer replies grabbing her purse before she opened the car door.

The four girls walk inside of Noel's house filled with party goers, red cups, and loud music.

**_C'mon 'cause I know what I like,_**

**_And you're looking just like my type,_**

**_Let's go for it just for tonight,_**

**_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon._**

**_Now don't even try to deny, We're both going home satisfied,_**

**_Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon._**

Emily observes the living room only to discover Maya dancing and grinding on some guy. "Hey, let's go get some drinks" Spencer and Aria follow alongside Hanna. "Emily? C'mon" Hanna grabs Emily's arm. "Em, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Hanna turns her head in the direction of Emily's. "What are you staring at?" she asks clueless. "Um, nothing let's just go get some drinks" Emily responds attempting to avoid the question.

"She looks exactly like the picture you showed me on your phone. Wait OMG is that Maya, Emily?" "Yea that's her, I'm surprised she is here. She didn't tell me she was coming here. C'mon let's get the drinks." Emily walks away, clearly a little annoyed by what she just seen.

"Emily how long are you going to sit here, watching her dance?" For the past 30 minutes Emily stood in one place eying Maya like a hawk. "Why don't you go say something to her" Aria suggests taking a sip of her wine cooler. "I'm not talking to her anymore, look at her over there dancing, grinding and carrying on with no care in the world" she takes a big gulp of the hurricane juice in her red cup. "You don't have to stay here with me, go enjoy the party" she tells the girls not wanting to ruin their night out.

**Emily's POV**

**Coming to this party, I didn't know Maya was going to be here. How could she not tell me she was coming to a party at Noel's house? Doesn't she realize we attend the same high school? How absent minded can she be. The first thing I see when I enter the house is her on the dance floor grinding on some guy, how could she let him dance on her like that. I must admit watching her on the dance is really making me hot, the way she rolls her hips so seductively is very enticing and alluring to me. Which is why I'm so confused right now if I'm being honest. I'm really pissed at her for dancing up on so many dudes. Now she finally looks over and see's that I'm here too. Please don't walk over smiling like nothing is wrong?**

"I think she is coming this way Em" says Spencer holding on to her wine cooler. "Ooh Emily she is, ok let's walk away to give them some privacy" Hanna replies. "No don't go anywhere" Emily interjects looking at her friends in desperation but it was too late. Before she knew it Maya was there and her friends walked away leaving her no choice but to talk to Maya.

"What's up Emily" says Maya smiling, "I'm surprised to see you here." Maya attempts to give Emily a hug and kiss, but she quickly shot her down by moving her head in the opposite direction. "Why would you be surprised to see me here? Noel is a classmate of mine. Don't you know we go to the same high school right?" "Yea you're right I don't know why I didn't think about that."

"So are you enjoying the party?" Maya asks sensing an attitude. "Is everything alright Emily?" Maya reaches out her arms attempting to hug Emily only to be brushed off by Emily walking pass her and out the back door.

**Maya's POV**

**Ok what the hell was that!? What did I do to her? Last night we had an awesome time now today she is suddenly acting weird and having an attitude. Normally I wouldn't chase after another female but right now, I'm going to see what her problem is.**

"Hey what's your problem, why did you just brush pass me like that? What did I do to you?" Maya demands walking up to Emily in the back yard. Luckily no one was out there but the two of them that made Emily more comfortable to express how she is feeling towards Maya out in the public.

"Maya what do you think?! The first thing I see when I enter the party is you grinding on random guys dancing on the dance floor with a skirt on like a slut?" Emily regrettably says. "Dancing like a slut? Really Emily, because you saw me dancing at a party you call me a slut?" "Ok let me explain something to you" Maya says walking up to Emily. "You're not my parent nor my girlfriend right? So how dare you get mad at me?"

A stunned Emily didn't respond to any of Maya's questions, she was frozen in place. "Are we still meeting up tomorrow or no? … Emily stood there in shock. "You're acting really immature right now" was the last words Emily heard Maya say before walked back inside the house clearly confused about Emily.

"Hey Maya, where were, are you ready to go?" Draya asks running into Maya in the kitchen. "I was looking all over for you. What's wrong with you?" Draya asks noticing a very upset Maya. "I'm sorry I was out in the back talking with Emily, let's get out of here." Maya and Draya walk to the front door and ditched the rest of the party.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

**What was I thinking insulting Maya the way I did? The word blurted out of my mouth before I could stop myself; I didn't mean it. I don't know what I am doing, I'm starting to feel really confuse, why did I get so jealous seeing Maya dance with other people. She's right I'm not her mom or girlfriend, but I would really love to be her girlfriend. I was a coward to not ask her, instead I freaked and asked her if we could just be friends with benefits. I hope it's not too late to say sorry.**

Emily wiped a tear from her eye and walked back inside the house to find her friends. Feeling emotionally drained and tired she was hoping her friends were ready to leave the party. "Are you all ready to go" Emily says entering into the living room. "Yea we are ready, would you like to drive Emily?" Hanna asks rambling inside her purse to retrieve her car keys. "Yea I don't mind" she replies grabbing the car keys. "Before you take Aria and I back to my house, can you stop at Taco Bell?" "Sure Spencer a chalupa sounds really good right now anyway."

Hanna and Emily made it to Hanna's house after dropping off Spencer and Aria. Hanna has noticed her friend's sad demeanor since they left the party. Emily is now getting ready for bed, she plugged her phone into the charger and grabbed her over night bag from the closet.

"Emily are you alright, how was your talk with Maya?" Hanna finally asks walking over to her dresser to get a pair of pajamas. "It didn't go so well, I think I made a mistake" she responds placing her overnight bag on the bed and grabbing her pajamas out. "Why, what happened?" she asks with a concerned look.

"I just over reacted seeing her dancing, and I called her a slut" she says with her voice breaking into a cry. Hanna walked over to Emily who was sitting on the bed with her face now buried in her hands crying. "I didn't mean to Hanna, I wasn't thinking clearly." Hanna grabbed Emily's head and pulled her into a hug with Emily crying onto her shoulder.

"Aw Emily, I'm sorry" Hanna felt really bad for Emily. It sucked to see her best friend so emotional and hurt over a mistake she made. Throughout all the years she has known her, Emily was never a rude or mean person to anyone. So for her to say that about Maya was something Hanna knew was a result of mixed feelings Emily must be feeling towards Maya.

"I know you didn't mean it Emily, it's going to be ok. Tomorrow try to meet with her so you can apologize for what you said, I'm sure she'll hear you out." Hanna gave Emily the best advice she could think of, she wanted Emily to resolve her issue with Maya because she knew Emily deep down had feelings for the girl.

Emily broke her emotional embrace from Hanna to wipe tears from her eyes with her hands. "That's the thing Hanna we were supposed to go out tomorrow, but I totally messed it up now. I just feel really bad, she might not want to talk to me anymore" Emily stated with the saddest eyes.

Hanna walked over to her nightstand to give Emily a couple of Kleenex. "If she cares about you then she will hear you out. Don't take no for an answer" she says giving Emily the Kleenex. Emily wiped her teary eyes and running nose. "I'm sorry your night didn't go so well. It's going to be alright Emily I promise" she says caressing Emily's back.

"I know, thank you Hanna for being here. I'm going to take a shower and try to go to sleep if I can." "Ok, wake me up if you can't sleep, we can stay up together until you fall asleep" Hanna replies watching Emily grab her pajamas. "Ok I will, thanks for being a good friend, sorry if I ruined your night" she says walking towards her phone. "Don't be silly Emily, I'm always here for you. What are you doing?" she asks noticing Emily texting.

"I'm sending Maya a text, I hope she responds. "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't try to make it right." Hanna got off the bed and walked over to Emily, "What did you text?" Emily showed Hanna the text.

**Emily: Hey Maya can you please forgive me for what I've said to you. I was hoping we can meet up tonight so that I can explain myself.**

* * *

Draya and Maya are sitting in front of Draya's house, after they left the party they decided to part ways for the night. "Tonight was unexpected, Emily snapped out on me for no reason" Maya explains to her friend in the passenger seat. "Wait what? Why? That doesn't sound like Emily at all. At school she is a really nice girl" Draya responds with a worried face.

"I was caught off guard the entire time. I saw her at the party so I went to talk to her after I was dancing" Maya explained the confrontation she had with Emily. "Wow! She called you a slut. That's crazy, maybe she's a little jealous because you weren't paying her any attention at the party" Draya suggests. "Ok I can understand that, but I didn't know she was coming" Maya says laughing. "For me its different ways she could've went about the situation. I could've went there with her as well, but I didn't" Maya counters back.

"Didn't I warn you that someone was going to catch feelings? Friends with benefits is always a no no." "I know that, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly" she admitted.

"In all honesty, I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend" she stated with sad eyes. "Maybe we moved too fast, I shouldn't have been having sex with her, I let my stupid hormones get in the way" she says placing her head on the steering wheel in regret.

"She could be the type of girl who isn't in tune with her emotions and that's good you didn't take it personal. Tomorrow maybe she will explain her actions, you will have to hear her out though. You can't do the ignore technique you always do when you're in a relationship." "What are you talking about Draya what ignore technique?" Maya asks looking confuse.

Draya gives her friend an expression that showcased Maya knew exactly what she was referring to, "You know every time you have a conflict or argument with someone you're dating, you ignore them until it benefits you." "All I'm saying is give her a chance to explain herself, I like you guys together so I hope y'all get to the bottom of whatever it is that's going on. I'm going to go inside now, are you alright?" Draya ask before she opened the passenger door. "Yea I'm good, I'm going to go home I guess" she says reaching for her smart phone.

"Speaking of the devil, she just texted me", Maya replies reading Emily's text. "OK the night has just gotten better", Draya is now focused on the text message, "let me read it." Maya hands over her Samsung smartphone to Draya so she can read the text. "Are you going to see her?" Draya asks giving Maya back her phone.

"Ugh no I'm not going to see her and she can take a hike for all I care" Maya lashes out. "See Maya that's exactly what I was talking about" Draya burst out calling her friend out on her behavior. "You can't do people like that. Just give her a chance to explain herself, I know you like her a lot; I can tell. You talk about this girl 24/7."

"What! No I do not" Maya shouts in denial. "Really Maya? You want to go there? Emily is a good girl, don't give up on her because I'll take her if you don't." Maya knew exactly what Draya was saying, she really did like Emily a lot. The only thing standing in her way was her own pride; her main flaw is rejection.

"I'm going to send her a reply. She's lucky you're my best friend." "No Maya, you're lucky you have me as a best friend. I don't want you to miss out on a good thing, so you need to stop playing so hard to get" Draya explains watching Maya send a text message to Emily.

**Maya: Ok, we can talk. I'm out driving so I can come to you. Where are you?**

"I'm going to go inside now Maya." "Ok see you later and thanks for tonight." Maya watched as Draya got inside her house safely and several seconds later Emily texted Maya Hanna's address.

* * *

After Emily sent Maya her text, she wait five minutes constantly checking her phone but no response so she decided to take her shower. Walking back into the room Emily heard her incoming text alert, she quickly ran over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. "She text me back Hanna!" Emily stated with a big smile on her face. "She said she's on her way" Emily breathed with a sign of relief. "I'm going to put some clothes on" she snatched her overnight bag open and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Before heading out the door Emily put on her gym shoes, "Hey is it weird that I'm wearing the shoes she brought me?" "No I don't think so. Maybe she'll take it as a form of flattery" she replies running out of suggestions.

"Hey Maya" she says sitting in the passenger seat. "Hey, what did you want to talk about?" she replied playing a game on her phone not paying Emily no attention. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior and calling you a slut tonight" she says with her eyes glued to Maya's brown face. "I didn't mean it, I guess my emotions are stronger than I thought" she stated hoping Maya would give her some kind of reaction.

"Maya?" Maya took her eyes off of her phone and looked Emily in her eyes, "I don't understand how we ended up with you flipping out on me like you did. Everything was going good between us I thought especially after Friday night." "I understand and I agree with you. When I saw you dancing and grinding on those guys at the party, I felt like you were ignoring me."

"Frist, I was at a party dancing; that's what you do at parties Emily" she stated sarcastically. "Secondly, I didn't know you were there. Did you call me to tell me you were going to Noel's? The only thing you told me was that you were hanging out with your friends tonight?"

Emily shook her head in shame understanding that she made a fool of herself tonight. "Listen Maya I admit I got a little jealous. I apologize again for ruining your night and I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me" she replied reaching for the car door handle.

Maya grabbed Emily's arm to get her attention again, she didn't want Emily to leave just yet, "Emily I'm not mad at you ok. But maybe we should take things slow and get to know each other a little more. But we can still hang out tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan, I can deal with that" she replied thankful that Maya didn't cancel their Sunday plans. "So, I'll see you tomorrow", Emily parted ways with Maya and headed back to Hanna's house.

* * *

**Maya's POV**

**It's almost 2:00 which means that I have less than 40 minutes to pick up Emily for our date. Well not "date" but a friendly girl's day out. It could've been a date but Emily spoiled it for us by her immature behavior last night. I had a very special day planned out that included sexy times as well plus I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight; but those plans are cancelled for right now. Today we are going to the theaters and back to my house to hang some more.**

Maya had on a pair of tight denim jeans, a long sleeve pink blouse and a pair of black uggs, she applied her mac lip gloss before grabbing her purse and a light leather jacket. The weather was slowly changing into fall in the middle of November.

Maya walked down the stairs to find Marie on the couch reading the New York Times, "Hey mom." "Hi sweetie, where are you off to?" she inquires noticing her daughters outfit. "I'm on my way to the movies with a friend" she replied placing a peck on her mother's right check. "Who are you going to the show with, Draya?"

"No just a friend I met at the Y, nothing serious" she responded checking herself out in the mirror placed on the way behind the couch. "Will you be home for dinner?" "Yes I'll be back in a couple of hours and I'm bringing Emily back with me" she stated grabbing her car keys off the end table next to the love seat. "Emily?" "Yes the friend I'm going to the movies with. I have to go I'm late, I'll see you later mom love you" she waved at her mom and jogged to the front door.

"The movie starts at 3:00 and we have less than 10 minutes to get there" Maya told Emily as she accelerated on the gas switching lanes on the expressway. "We'll get there in time, Maya don't worry you'll see the trailers." Maya told Emily how much she likes to catch the movie trailers before the feature presentation started about 3 times today leading up to this moment.

They entered the garage with a few parking selections. The parking garage on average was vacant than it usually is on a Sunday afternoon. They pulled into a parking spot a couple of feet from the parking garage elevators. "It's pretty empty, I picked the best time to come to the movies" Maya said smiling waiting on the elevator doors to open.

* * *

Two hours later Emily and Maya walked backed to the parking garage, smiling and chatting about the movie they have just seen. "I love this song", Emily exclaimed turning the volume on Maya's stereo system up. Danity Kane's "Damaged" was blasting through the speakers. "I do too, I actually went to their concert a couple of years ago." "You did? How did you like it? I wanted to go so bad but my mom wouldn't buy the tickets for me" Emily responded. "I had a blast, if you re-watch one of the episodes you will see me walking pass with Draya" Maya stated musing over one of the best nights of her life. "I brought about two t-shirts too. Sorry your mom wouldn't let you go" she said rubbing Emily's left arm.

Maya unlocked her front door smelling the aroma of Sunday dinner being prepared by her mother. "It smells good, is your mom home?" "Yes she is in the kitchen cooking, you want to meet her?" "Sure."

"Hey mom I'm back" Maya announced walking into the kitchen. "I want to introduce you to Emily." "Hello Mrs. Saint Germain, it's nice to meet you" Emily says shaking Maya's mother' hand. "It nice to meet you too Emily. You are a very pretty girl." "Thank you Mrs. Saint Germain." "You can call me Ms. Marie alright honey."

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, are you staying for dinner Emily? I have enough food if you are." "I would love to stay, if it's ok with Maya" Emily replies looking over at Maya. "If it's ok with me then its ok with Maya" Marie interjected. "Alright then I guess that settles it" says Maya grabbing two bottle waters out of the refrigerator.

"I look forward to the food. Its smell's really good by the way." "Thanks sweetie, I'm trying to convince Maya to help with me Thanksgiving dinner. She needs to learn some good home cooking meals when she becomes a wife and mother" Marie says smiling at Emily.

Maya interrupted their conversation because she knew her mom was on the verge of talking Emily's ear off. "Mom we are going to my room, see you later" she said as they walked out the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the chapter, my apologizes if its too long lol. I'm trying to get better at this writing thing so bear with me. The chorus to the song was Kesha "C'mon". I hope to read reviews from the ppl who enjoyed this chapter. The next time I update its not going to take forever and a day. I'm trying to work on it maybe tomorrow or Monday night so that it will be up no later than early June.


End file.
